memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kirk me up, Käpt'n!
Kirk me up, Käpt'n! ist eine für den Sender arte produzierte Dokureihe zum [[Star-Trek-Jubiläum|50. Star-Trek-Jubiläum]]. Sie besteht aus zehn jeweils ca. 4-minütigen Episoden. Inhalt Zusammenfassung ;Pressetext Fremde Welten entdecken und in neue Galaxien vordringen, die nie zuvor ein Mensch gesehen hat … Seit 1966 liefert Star Trek reichlich Stoff für den Traum von der Eroberung des Weltalls. Wussten Sie, dass Star Trek das bisher langlebigste Film- und TV-Franchise aller Zeit ist? Oder dass es in Raumschiff Enterprise den ersten Fernseh-Kuss zwischen einem Weißen und einer Farbigen gab? Dass wir der Serie unter anderem die Erfindung des Handys zu verdanken haben? Dass in der Serie das Ende unseres Wirtschaftssystems prophezeit, das Konzept der Teleportation erfunden und die Utopie einer friedlichen interstellaren Allianz für das Jahr 2161 geboren wurde? Nicht zu vergessen: die einzigartige Fangemeinde, die ambitionierten Fan-Filme sowie die vielen erfolgreichen Kino-Ableger. Ist Raumschiff Enterprise also nur eine altmodische Kitsch-Serie mit Papp-Kulissen und Schlafanzug-Uniformen oder eine futuristisches Utopie, die unsere Gesellschaft verändert hat? In zehn Folgen nimmt uns KIRK ME UP, KÄPT'N! mit auf eine Reise in fremde Galaxien der Unterhaltungsindustrie, die nie ein Mensch zuvor gesehen hat. Dabei begegnen wir unter anderem dem Star-Trek-Experten Larry Nemecek, dem Raumfahrer Jean-François Clervoy, der Schauspielerin Terry Farrell, bekannt aus Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, sowie diversen Wissenschaftlern und natürlich Fans. Außerdem liefert der Brick-Künstler Samsofy in jeder Folge das passenden Kunstwerk zum Thema. (Quelle: arte) Episoden Wie alles begann (Les Origines, 1/10) * Inhalt: Was ist Star Trek? / Nichelle Nichols Begegnung mit Martin Luther King * Interviewpartner: Sherryl Vint (Professorin für Science Fiction Media Studies), Fabrice Defferrard (Jurist / Autor von "Le Droit selon Star Trek"), Zoe Saldana, Larry Nemecek (Star-Trek-Experte) Geschichte einer Saga (Histoire d’une Saga, 2/10) * Inhalt: Protestaktionen der Fans gegen die Absetzung der Serie / Kurzüberblick über Serien und Filme / Fankunst & Pop-Art * Interviewpartner: Yves Raducka (Physiker und Science-Fiction-Experte), Sherryl Vint (Professorin für Science Fiction Media Studies), Larry Nemecek (Star-Trek-Experte), Thomas Olivri (Gründer der Seite Geek Art) * Videomaterial: FedCon 2016 (inkl. Tele-5-Trailer-Sequenzen aus u.a. , ) Utopia (Utopia, 3/10) * Inhalt: Roddenberrys Vision / Die Sternenflotte / Die oberste Direktive * Interviewpartner: Fabrice Defferrard (Jurist / Autor von "Le Droit selon Star Trek"), Yves Raducka (Physiker und Science-Fiction-Experte), Manu Saadia (Autor von "Trekonomics") * Videomaterial: Cité des sciences et de l'industrie, Paris / Am Set zu "Starfleet", Los Angeles Trekonomie (Trekonomie, 4/10) * Inhalt: Geldlose Zukunft / Replikator / Das Wirtschaftssytem in Star Trek * Interviewpartner: Manu Saadia (Autor von "Trekonomics") * Videomaterial: FedCon 2016 (inkl. Ausschnitte aus einem Tele-5-TNG-Trailer) Tech by Trek (Tech by Trek, 5/10) * Inhalt: Erfindungen dank Star Trek (Touchscreens, Handys, MRT-Scanner), Beamen, Universaltranslator * Interviewpartner: Pierre Le Goupil (Journalist), Manu Saadia (Autor von "Trekonomics"), Hubert Zitt (Star-Trek-Experte) * Videomaterial: FedCon 2016 (inkl. Ausschnitte aus Tele-5-Star-Trek-Trailer, Bühnendarstellung von Shakespeares Hamlet auf Klingonisch), Ausschnitt aus der Fanserie Star Trek: Continues (Ep. 2 „Lolani“) Holodeck (Holodeck, 6/10) * Inhalt: Holodeck und virtuelle Realität * Interviewpartner: Sascha Schon (Videogame-Produzent), Larry Nemecek (Star-Trek-Experte) * Videomaterial: Ausschnitt aus der Fan-Serie Star Trek: Continues (Ep. 1 „Pilgrim of Eternity“) We are family (La grande famille Trek, 7/10) * Inhalt: Fankult / Gemeinschaft der Schauspieler * Interviewpartner: Terry Farrel [sic!] * Videomaterial: FedCon 2016 (inkl. Faninterviews & Panels und Autogrammstunden mit Schauspielern wie George Takei und Terry Farrell) Liebe die Ungeliebten (France, moi non plus, 8/10) * Inhalt: Schlechtes Image der Serie in Frankreich / Verweise auf Frankreich in Star Trek * Interviewpartner: Yves Raducka (Physiker und Science-Fiction-Experte), Fabrice Defferrard (Jurist / Autor von "Le Droit selon Star Trek"), Patrick Stewart (Archivmaterial) * Videomaterial: FedCon 2016 (inkl. Bloopers aus , TNG-Trailer des Senders Tele 5 & Panel mit William Shatner) / Ausschnitt aus einer kritischen französischen Rezension der Serie aus den frühen 1980er Jahren Remake it so (Remake it so, 9/10) * Inhalt: Remakes & Fanfilme * Interviewpartner: Larry Nemecek (Star-Trek-Experte), Vic Mignogna (Schauspieler und Produzent) * Videomaterial: FedCon 2016 (inkl. Panel und Autogrammstunde mit Vic Mignogna), Ausschnitte der Fanserie Star Trek: Continues (Ep. 2 „Lolani“) Am Rande des Universums (L'ultime frontière, 10/10) * Inhalt: Faszination Raumfahrt * Interviewpartner: Jean-Francois Clervoy (Astronaut - ESA) * Videomaterial: Ausschnitte aus Raumfahrtmissionen Hintergrundinformationen und der ''Star-Trek''-Filme ab 2009 als Berater und Supervisor fungierte. Zudem übersetze er mehrere Star-Trek-Comics für den Verlag Delcourt ins Französische.}} Externe Links * Kirk me up, Käpt'n! - auf arte.tv en:Téléportation 2161 - Kirk, Spock et nous fr:Téléportation 2161 - Kirk, Spock et nous Kategorie:Star-Trek-Dokumentation